


"hearing the roar of the abyss"

by fannishliss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Women of Supernatural; fan poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fan poem feat.  Tracy (Andy's girlfriend) from 2.05, "Simon Said"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"hearing the roar of the abyss"

Tracy looked into the abyss that night.  
It roared at her in Weber's voice.  
It roared at her in Andy's voice.  
All her certainty was swallowed by that abyss.

She sees Andy talk to the policemen.  
She wonders what he says,  
and just how he says it.

She sees Andy talk to those two men --  
and she is pretty sure that they're not lawyers --  
they give him an admonishing look,  
and she looks away before Andy glances over.

Under her blanket, there on the ambulance,  
that's where she needs to be right now.  
Not in the back of that sleek old car,

driving away from Andy at 85 miles per hour,  
stopping any where five hundred miles away from here,  
but a little voice says, "you can't run," and the abyss  
inside her wonders in terror, "who said that?"


End file.
